


Best Friend’s Brother

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders Are Siblings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil has a crush on Remus, let me know if i missed anything!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: Virgil and Roman have a strict “No Dating My Brother” rule.Roman hopes Virgil will forgive him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Implied Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 224





	Best Friend’s Brother

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on tumblr from a prompt list and i got a lil carried away so here u go have fun 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman!! <3
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)

“Hey Ro!” Virgil called to his best friend, who was locking his locker. “You coming over?”

Roman slung his backpack over his shoulder and smiled. “Do you even have to ask?”

Virgil rolled his eyes and started walking away, calling behind him, “hurry up, we can still catch a ride with Dee if we run.”

Roman’s heart started to race at the mention of Virgil’s older brother. His fluffy brown hair, his sly smirk, his mismatched eyes, his-

“Hello? Earth to Roman?” Virgil’s fingers snapping in his face breaks him from his daydream, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Come on, Dee’s waiting for us, and I’m not about to walk home because of you.”

Roman nodded and followed, keeping his thoughts away from his best friend’s brother. For now. 

  
+++

“Virge I gotta pee, I’ll be right back,” Roman announced, hopping up from his friends bed. 

“Not something you needed to tell me but have fun anyway,” Virgil sighed, watching Roman leave his room. 

And Roman would’ve made it to the bathroom, had a patched hand not grabbed him and pulled him into the room across the hall from Virgil’s.

He stifled his gasp as he was pushed against the now closed door, coming face to face with mismatched eyes. 

“I missed you,” Dee purred, stroking Ronan’s cheek with the back of his hand. He leaned in and kissed the younger boy, a smile on his lips. 

Roman broke away and whispered, “I missed you too, my love.”

“You looked so gorgeous today, did you know that? I wanted to kiss you, right there in the hall for everyone to know that you’re mine, and only mine.” Dee punctuated his sentence by squeezing his boyfriend’s ass, earning a small yelp from Roman. “Remind me again why we can’t just tell Virgil?”

“You know exactly why we can’t tell him. He set a ‘no dating our siblings’ rule the moment we met, and had yet to break it, despite his obvious attraction to Remus. He’d kill us both. And stop trying to leave marks,” Roman scolded, reluctantly pushing Dee’s face away from his throat. 

“But if he killed us both,” Dee kissed his way up to Roman’s lips and smiled when he heard him sigh contently. He whispered against his lover’s lips, “we’d be dead together, and there would be no stopping us then.”

Roman rolled his eyes fondly but kissed his boyfriend. He pushed himself off of the door and smoothed out his clothes, looking up and sighing sadly. “I should go back, we don’t need Virgil getting too suspicious.”

“Maybe you should tell him he’s allowed to ask Remus out. That might help our case.”

“Maybe I will do that,” Roman shrugged, giving Dee one last peck and turning to the door. He turned the handle and leaned his head back to say, “I love you, Dee.”

Dee smiled and ducked his head to hide his blush. “I love you too, Roman.”

Virgil was suspicious when Roman returned in triple the time he should’ve taken, and with a poorly concealed hickey on his neck. But if he’s being honest? He’s just glad Dee and Roman are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> grind my bones to dust if u see a typo
> 
> kudos and comments make me smile!! :)


End file.
